1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device including a touch screen panel enables a user to perform an input operation with a finger or stylus on the touch screen panel without any auxiliary input means such as a keyboard or mouse. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display device is used in various fields including industrial spots, medical equipment, personal portable terminals, office automation devices, game industries, and the like.